Level-One
Early years Lester Only born in 1985 is a professional wrestler known best under his in ring moniker by the name of ‘’Level-One’’. For a year Level-One’s name had been unknown to the rest of the world and was later revealed by Amy Rosen a former co-worker in the EWC; while the two were feuding over the EWC world heavyweight championship. Lester Only, now openly acknowledges his name to the news and media. His rival Joel Bryant known as Crazyman is famous for further exposing his name to the world, constantly referring to him as ‘’Lester’’. Level-One current wrestles in Action Packed Wrestling (APW) in affiliation to the experts. Lester Only grew up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Born to an alcoholic mother and a absent father; he quickly grew to the art of wrestling training in a undisclosed location with his former trainer Carlos Thompson. Lester had been trained for a mere three months; before fighting unsanctioned fights underground. While he refuses to speak about the issue; he has been mixed up with a crowd that has ties to underground fight clubs and has been trying to shut them down. He insists he is taking legal actions against them, though the media has portrayed the contrary, and a investigation had been launched against him from the New York, LAPD for arson after one of the reported buildings had been burnt down. Lester Only, better known as Level-One; is a 2- time EWC world heavyweight champion, an APW world heavyweight championship, one half of the EWC tag team champions, EWC television champion, EWC united states champion, and quite possibility the biggest title and award to his career includes a ‘’True Expert championship’’ in which the wrestlers regarded as the best world wide compete for the championship based on performances. On August, 10, 08 (also his birthday) Level-One won a sixy-four man tournament to beat the then champion Black Death in the finals to win the True Experts championship. He would then lose the championship several months later to Sandy Makel on March 16, 2009 in a 20 man gauntlet. Level-One's EWC debeut On March, 19th, 2007; Level-One was signed to EWC Friday Night Rampage. After the Extreme Corporations biggest pay-per-view of the year, Strangle Mania, he finally made his debut, where he defeated the returning superstar Rain marking off the first win of his professional wrestling career. The celebration would be cut short however for on the following week; Level-One would lose to Nathaniel Broadway suffering a brutal knockout. Extreme Wrestling Corporation (2007-2008) On March 19th Level-One had been signed to his first major promotion dubbed The Extreme Wrestling Corporation. The promotion had what was considered as the best talent pool in the wrestling industry during it’s prime and dominated the experts world wide top twenty brackets; with as much as five names appearing on the list at one time. Level-One finally broke through the under card clutter when he defeated Maddog for the EWC television title on August, 29th, 07 @ EWC’S Night of Champions 9 He would then go onto defend his title; defeating opponents like Zack Riley (formerly known as Maddog), DJ Jones, and Kid Cannabis to name a few. He would vacate his title upon defeating Ricker for the United States championship; which marked his memorable encounter with Crazyman. In a controversial move Level-One spit on the world title before handing it over to Crazyman, and later cited that he was ‘’better than a middle card championship’’. From that night forward he and Crazyman would have constant run-ins up until both of them had left the company. Level-One would quickly lose the United States Championship to Beth Harte on December, 12th, 07 on a weekly episode Friday Night Rampage; and would then go onto lose to Beth Harte two more times, and would never retain the title again. During this time, Level-One had taken a dark path and since then has never quite recovered from what has been seen by most as ‘’Manic depression’’. Level-One had joined the faction FORCE; and seen as the only ‘’bad guy’’ of the group, many wrestling fans were outraged by the decision to add him and didn’t quite understand why he had been brought into a group with fan favorites. The group was headed by Shadow Man the current world heavyweight champion at the time. FORCE was quickly dismembered as Level-One set his sights on Shadow Man and the EWC world heavyweight title. The conflict tore the group apart; as both men were shifted apart from their groups and put face to face. At Wrestle fest 2007 an assassination attempt had been placed over the head of Shadow Man, the incident however resulted in the injury of his sister standing nearby. Subsequently this is when Level-One himself had set his sights on Shadow Man. Level-One contorted a plan which sent Shadow Man on a blind search for the shooter of his sister; and even helped him in his search. Level-One used this pull to not only garner a world title shot at Strangle Mania six, but to also play a game of mental warfare on Shadow Man. A week before Strangle Mania, it was announced that Level-One really didn’t know who had shot him, and was merely using Shadow Man to get what he wanted; A main-event match at Strangle Mania for the EWC world heavyweight championship. In what would be a closest match in the history of the Extreme Wrestling Corporation; Shadow Man would retain the world title. Backstage squabbles quickly spread that the outcome of the match had already been pre-determined by the promotion and head bookers of President Mac and that the ref was paid to throw the call in Shadow Man’s favor. Wrestlers spoke out against the alleged screw job; Multiple time EWC international champion, Joey Orsome was fired from the Extreme Corporation for speaking to media outlets and fellow EWC star Amy Rosen also made soft references of the screw job that slipped the ears of the promoters. This was the first strike between Level-One’s working relationship with the EWC. Level-One however would win the EWC world championship; when it had been vacated by Shadow Man heavily inspired by the news and media still calling foul due the outcome. Level-One would defeat Beth Harte and Victor Hades in his hometown; Toronto, Ontario, Canada @ EWC’S Uncensored Pay-per-view. The following week Shadow Man would exercised a rematch clause the week after Level-One had won the EWC world heavyweight championship putting one half of his tag titles on the line in return. Level-One would defeat Shadow Man and retain his world title, as well as become a tag-team-champion with his rival El Chupacabra. On July 31, 08 @ EWC’S stars and stripes; El Chupacabra his tag partner would defeat Level-One in a San Juan death match; and would once again win back the world heavyweight championship a mere month later defeating El Chupacabra and Amy Rosen in a ladder match. During his second title stint it was announced that the EWC had began to lose profits. President Mac left his home in Winnipeg, Canada taking many of the EWC profits with him. On December, 12th, 08 Level-One vacated the world title, leaving it in the middle of the ring; after shooting and both President Mac and heavily on former world champion Shadow Man, citing them as main forces behind the Extreme Wrestling’s Corporations empire collapse. After a large scramble; Crazyman would walk in and pick the title up. Level-One would storm back out on stage and berate Crazyman for his actions. This was the last time Level-One addressed the EWC crowd and negotiated a deal with Vice President Michael Saint to be released from his contract agreements effective immediately. The Extreme Wrestling Corporation is currently standing on its last legs, and aren’t projected to remain open into the next year. Action Packed Wrestling (October- 6th 2008- Present) Rumors had quickly spread that Level-One was looking to be released from his contract agreements with the Extreme Wrestling Corporation; to further emphasize this meetings had quickly been circulating that Level-One was interested in the APW owned by Hurricane Jeff whom had also been in the EWC in the past as a manager of the Monday Night Brawl brand. While Level-One did not sign a contract until early November; he had appeared on the October 6th addition of Monday Night Overdrive (now Wednesday Night Overdrive) and announced as a special guest referee @ APW’S One-night in hell pay-per-view. After the pay-per-view; Level-One was officially out of contract with the EWC and the EWC gave him one month’s time to re-negotiate a second contract while he was still EWC world heavyweight champion. He did not resign with the company and dropped his EWC world championship on December, 12th, in controversial fashion. A week later he would officially sign with the APW and would immediately go onto feud with Link a former EWC star who claimed that Level-One was overrated and was served more attention that he deserved. Level-One would defeat Link twice; one with the unwanted help of President Jeff and defeating him @ APW’S November Rein Pay-per-view, which marked the last encounter between the two men. Level-One would then go onto amass the longest winning streak in APW’S two year history; including former APW champions, contenders, and current APW world champions. Level-One would go on a 14 match winning streak; before defeating current champion Michael Lively @ the APW’S biggest showcase of the year, Rasslemania five. His winning streak amassed to 17 wins; before losing the world title on May, 31st, 2009 @ APW’S Mayhem to Pence Weatherlight in a fatal four match. He has still not been beaten in singles competition. He is projected to have a rematch for the APW world championship, in three weeks, after hinting to the media that: ‘’I had a big match after that; why would I waste my energy on Pence? I thank him for holding the title for me, I don’t know if I will ever return to the APW the same’’ as on the same night, he head lined an event with fellow rival Crazyman; and the two fought for over an hour in an ‘’I QUIT’’ match in what has been considered as the best match and feud in recent memory. Experts Presents: Level-One vs. Crazyman Quite possibly the most memorable feud Level-One has been involved in was with fellow EWC star Crazyman. The two had multiple run-ins two years prior in the EWC. It started with the infamous moment of Level-One spitting on the EWC television championship, before handing it over to Crazyman. Crazyman would later try to burn his initials into the chest of Level-One until his former associate Marcus Gerland Deniro made the save. The two would share a few heated match ups; all in which Level-One had won. The feud was finally put in the forefront of the EWC; when Level-One defeated Crazyman in a world title defense ultimately winning the contracts of Crazyman and his cousin on July, 7th, 08 with the help of his manger Vice President Michael Saint. This proved to be more of a deterrent to Level-One then a gain; as Crazyman would purposely screw Level-One over; all the while following Level-One’s exact demands. This led to Level-One finally snapping on the pair; and terminating them from the clause. Several months later; the two would clash in full force again when Level-One vacated the world championship; only for Crazyman to pick it up right afterwards. This was strikingly similar to the events that had played out when Level-One was forced to vacate his television title to Crazyman, a year ago. This gave Level-One the belief that he could never escape Crazyman, unless he had one last match, one last match to silence the voice in his head. Over the next several months Level-One would attempt to drag Crazyman into the match with him. Petitions; claims of cowardice, and threats to his girlfriend Lily LaVoy, none of it was enough to get Crazyman to accept his challenge. The two would engage in mental warfare; even team up with each-other to fend off the rivals within the collective, which ultimately led to Crazyman finally accepting the match. The climax of the feud occurred when Crazyman found out his father had been killed by Level-One’s outside a bar many years ago. This tied in their deep seeded hate with each-other beyond their comprehension. Level-One blamed his father for his own death; claiming his father’s drinking habits lent him towards uncontrollable rage. To add insult to Crazyman’s wounds; his father Rashid Only, escaped his jail facility hours before he was scheduled to be extradited back to Siberia Wrestling’s headquarters where has been held. Rashid only hasn’t been seen since. The match had been presented by the Experts on May, 31st, 09 and the special show can be found here, including a week to week explanation of the events that played in regards to the feud. The match took place later in the night and can be found here. The two men fought for over and hour; and immediately took the wrestling industry by storm. The two wouldn’t shake hands, nor acknowledge each-other when the matched had come to a close; the walked through the curtains, and left everything they had behind them. An intro video to the match can be found below. Dream wrestling federation tour (DWF) On June, 5th, 2009 it was announced that Level-One had inked a deal with Dream Wrestling Federation (DWF) to join a six week summer tour with the brand with the option of extending the contract further. The tour will lead to DWF ‘’Road to glory’’ pay-per-view. He is said to be looking forward to proving himself to yet another platform in the wrestling industry, and accepts the new challenge with open arms. The tour does not conflict heavily with APW scheduling, allowing him to perform for both promotions. Acomplishments Descends from most recent: Unum championship (March 27th- Current) Defunct championship; will be traded in for a True Experts championship title match Winner of the collective EPU tournament RoughKut 48 man bracket tournament: Runner up finalist APW world heavyweight championship (March, 29th, 09- May, 31st, 09) True Experts championship (August, 10th, 08- March, 16th, 09) Extreme tournament 2008 64 man tournament bracket: Winner (2) EwC world heavyweight championship (August, 31st, 08- December, 12th, 08 VIA title vacation’’) (1) EwC world heavyweight championship (May, 18th, 08- July, 27th, 08) EwC Dr. Peppers- First ever superstar of the month (November 08) EwC United States Champion x1 (November 16th- December, 17th) EwC 2007 Rookie of the year Former EwC Television champion x1 (August, 29th, 07- November, 16th, 07 VIA title vacation) Move-Set 1. Spine Buster 2. Flipping Clothesline 3. DDT 4. Belly To Belly 5. German Suplex 6. Randy Orton/ Back Breaker 7. Stalling Suplex 8. Power Bomb 9. Pele Kick 10. Big Boot Special Primary- Level-Advance Image:http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k258/marcus_zak/wrestling543.gif Special Secondary- Dark-ness Shine Image:http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k258/marcus_zak/wrestling546.gif Top Rope Special- Sling Shot To Hell http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k258/marcus_zak/wrestling662.gif Submission Set (Secondary Fighting Style) Boston Crab Cross Face Chicken Wing Tri-Angle Choke Clover leaf Leg lock Top Rope Moves Top Rope Suplex Top Rope spinning DDT Top Rope Leg drop Note- Mostly Used when fighting in a X-division style match And or A specialty type match. EWC Head-quarters EwC has large roster and is always looking for new members. If you are new talent or old, visit. www.ewc4life.tk to register